


For the child that i must protect

by FlooperFys



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooperFys/pseuds/FlooperFys
Summary: Tommy doesn’t have a great time during exileDream tries to kill him𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎𝙳𝚎𝚘 𝚓𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, TommyInnit & TimeDeo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

For the child that i must protect

Chapter 1

“Deooo!!”

It was a cold afternoon, the sky was painted with orange and pink colors.  
A little blonde boy was running down the field in his friend's direction who was staring at the sky while surrounded by colorful flowers.  
He was spacing out until the younger tackled him into a hug.

“Ow”  
Deo responded to tommy’s action

Giggles where heard from the younger

“Well hello there Timedeo! You were spacing out so i thought it would be funny to tackle you”

“Heh, I admit it was funny but I'm losing air at an alarming rate could you get off of me pretty please?”

Tommy didn’t like the idea to get off of deo, he wanted to stay with him in the position they were in for another bit but he neither liked the thought of deo dead so he got off.

“So why are you here tommy?”

“I came here to be with you of course! I was also bored, and i saw you watching the sky so i came to ruin your peace”

“Well wanna join me to look at the sky?”

“But that's boringgggggg”

Tommy said maintaining the ‘g’ for a long time  
The older just hummed at his response, thinking he should have expected that answer.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence tommy suddenly gasped.

“Hey deo!”

“Yea tommy?”

“How about we make a promise?”

Deo knew this was strange coming from tommy, he surely wasn’t expecting that type of suggestion

“Uh um, sure i guess”

The younger hesitated to continue but he still did but with his face staring another direction.

“Do you.. promise to be friends with me forever?”

Now tommy’s face was shining bright red out of embarrassment

Deo just smiled at him and said

“I promise you tommyinnit that i will be friends with you forever and that i will always protect you from danger!”

Tommy looked at him straight in his eyes and his worried smile became a happy one full of joy. He was glad he had met timedeo.

He tackled deo again while wrapping him in a big hug, although when he met the ground….

He met with an unwanted piece of wood…

Bug not only that, the warm feeling of deo disappeared.  
This made tommys shut eyes open wide, wondering where deo went until a flood of memories came back to his mind.  
He understood what just happened

It was all a stupid memory that his mind tried to recreate in his sleep  
He was still in exile..

Rightttt

Tommy huffed before standing up only to know that it was already day time.  
He missed timedeo a lot  
Deo was always with him, hugging him, protecting him…. but now those feelings of warm and safe disappeared. They disappeared since he ever stepped a foot into the DreamSmp

He began getting prepared, meaning he only put on Wilbur's old jacket and waited for it to happen. Waiting for dream to come and blow up all his stuff.  
At this point tommy lost all hope, tommy thought the only friend he had was dream.  
But what about deo?  
He always was with him since he was younger, he treated him better than dream could ever have.  
So why was he stuck with the thought of dream being his only friend?  
What happened to him? What has happened to tommy...

While tommy was stuck in his thoughts, a particular masked guy came out of the nether portal besides his “new home”.  
Dream was slowly approaching the younger who was still staring blankly at the wall while thinking.

“Well hello there tommy”

Tommy just faced in his direction, not showing any emotion in his face.

‘Tommy is to be energetic and he always wear a smile’  
That's what everyone else in the smp would normally say but dream.. no he knows exactly what is happening to tommy in exile, how he looks now.  
If dream had to describe how tommy looked he would probably say:

‘He now looks a bit emaciated, he doesn’t have that energy and smile that he once used to show. He has in fact a lot of scars and bruises.’

But did dream care how awful tommy was looking?  
He didn’t. He didn’t care a single bit for him, he was still annoying.  
But still he needed to be the ‘gOod’ one with the kid to gain his trust and then break his life. Dream also remembered there was a new smp member who he will go say hi later, so he needed to be with tommy for a few minutes instead of hours.

“Soo how are you toms?” Dream broke the silence

“.....”

“No talking much today huh? Something happened?”

“Im okay… just memories”

“Memories?” Dream asked curiously

“.... yes”

“About what or who?”

Tommy never mentioned deo to anyone not even to phil techno or wilbur.  
Did dream need to know who Deo was?  
Tommy didn’t think so

“Just memories of l’manburg”

Dream saw the lie right through his teeth but he didn’t wanted to pressure the younger, but he did a bit anyway

“Hm? Sure it isn’t something else?”

“Why would it be something else?”

“Because if you do tommy… there will be big consequences”

Tommys breathing began to faster as dream stared at him waiting for an answer

“W-why would you need to know?” Tommy stuttered

“Friends make sure the other is doing great… and i'm your only friend now, aren’t i tommy?”

Tommy hesitated a bit before answering

“N-no..”

Tommy internally slapped himself for saying that he knew that dream was trying to break him by pushing everyone away from him or converting them into tommy’s enemies. He was scared that deo would be pushed away from him too.

“Oh really? Then who else is your friend?”

Tommy remained silent to dreams question

“See?”  
Dream said while sighing

“I'm the only one tommy, your only option”

Dream began to fastly approach the younger one that was walking backwards

“Why are you running away tommy? Why are you backing up?”

Tommy gulped as he continued to fast walk backwards. 

Until his back hit the other extreme of his tent.

He could walk away and tell dream while fake laughing that he was kidding. But right now dream made him feel so little and defenseless as if he was a prey about to be killed by the predator.

“Are you scared of me tommyinnit?”

“N-no! Why would i be scared of you?” 

Tommy cold-sweat

“Then why wont you tell me if you are really okay?  
That doesn't sound like a good friend tommy…”

“Does it?”

At this point tommy didn’t even hid it, he can’t resist dream anymore longer..  
He was shaking and tears where forming in his eyelids threatening to fall and reveal.

“WHY ARE YOU CRYING TOMMY?”

Dream lost patience, he forgot about the new member of the smp. He just wanted tommy to break and submit to him already. Dream could make tommy the perfect marionette.

“I-i i”

Tommy wont stop stuttering, he can't speak properly now. Is like if his voice left.

“Tommy… ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT”

He slapped Tommy through his face hard, the ones that hurt like hell.  
Tommys tears stop from hiding, they were rolling down his face as dream gave him a face of slight satisfaction.

“S-stop…” tommy murmured 

“Sorry what was that?” Dream said locking his eyes with tommys as he was pinning the younger

(Ahem, no not the cliche pinning and kissing, plus tommy is a minor so thats a big no no)

“i said.. STOP IT” 

Tommy screamed, making Dream backup a little. He should have expected that the kid wouldn’t submit to breaking too easily.  
He slapped again tommy across the cheek

“STOP IT STOPIT”

Tommy pushed dream away from him as he was now covering himself in a defensive way.  
Either way dream still came back to try to corner him. This time tommy didn’t hold the intensive urges to punch him in the face.

But there was a little problem, dream always explodes tommy’s things including his food.. he hasn’t ate a lot the past days maybe a bite or two each day but thats about it. He lost a lot of his strenght.  
So his intent to punch dream didn’t succeed.

Dream dodged the punch, grabbed tommy’s arm and then with his free hand he pushed Tommy facing into ground. Finally he towered over him.

“Hey tommy, today i was planning to explode your stuff again and i was thinking…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Why don't you get in the hole too?”


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little part of 2nd chapter because i didn’t expect the book to grow -w-

Previously   
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Why dont you get in the hole too?”  
.  
.  
.

“I mean tommy...you have no one  
I wanted to be your friend i really wanted to, but you didn’t.”

Tommy was questioning himself right now if he should go into the hole but….. how would he react?

Dream then was talking to deaf ears, everything in tommys world slowed down.  
But if he looked up to see the sunset he could notice moving at a fast speed.  
Tommy’s world started to zoom in, like if it wanted tommy to see the moving figure, he began to get closer and closer. His world started fading to black behind him, he decided to close his eyes for a moment.  
When he opened them…..

He couldn’t….  
He find him...  
He was here with him…  
Tommy could listen to what he was saying even though he wasn’t there…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”   
“WHERE IS TOMMY?!”

He was searching for him.. he was going to be safe soon

“Dont worry deo, i will survive until you find me” tommy murmured 

As he finished the world started to zoom away… now each time getting closer and closer to his and dreams body’s. The world started to show colors instead of the pitch black from before..  
And finally he got to hear dreams horrible voice.

“What was that tommy?”

“...”

Dream sighed once again

“Tommy..  
I can end your misery just enter the hole, either way nobody would care right?”

After tommy heard those words he started laughing…. this caught dream by surprise. Little did dream know that tommy was pushed over the edge.

Tommy was tired.  
Tired of fighting.  
Tired of resisting.  
Tired of the hero role.  
Tired of dream.  
Tired of everything.  
Tired of existing….

Tommy started laughing like a maniac scaring dream, who got off of him and began to back away.  
This was tommy’s opportunity  
He ran out of his tent like if it was a dead or alive situation, and finally when he was just a few centimeters away from the sea he screamed at the very very top of his lungs...

“TIMEDEOOOOOOOOO”

Silence  
Tears forming again as he looked staright into the ground

The scream didn’t make it to l’manbu-

“TOMMYINNIIIIIIIT”

Tommy’s face light up, it did arrive! Deo responded back!  
His life wasn’t over  
No no no no no, nope it wasn’t, he promised deo that he will be alive when they next meet.

“Tommy what the hell was that?”  
A recognizable voice asked behind tommy

“Dream…”

“What? Are you gonna explain or?”

“It isn’t over”

“W-what?”

“Dream im a man… that always keeps its promises”

“What is that supposed to mean tommy? Who is timedeo?”

“I promised him i will stay alive until we met again”

“Who did you promised that timedeo?”   
Dream was kinda starting to figure the puzzle out

“Maybe, maybe not”

The answer didn’t please dream a lot.  
Dream knew it would impossible for him to handle the kid anymore longer.  
He was going slowly insane just as tommy did.

“Im done with this bullshit tommy

“What do you mea-“

The sound of tnt hitted tommys ears, he turned as fast as he could to see what was happening.  
That was definitely a bad idea

Tommy’s world flashed pure white, while he felt the air pass through him. He was “flying” away. His ears couldn’t stop ringing.

An agonzied scream interrupted the silence of the exile.

Tommy felt a horrible pain in his whole body as he made contact with the ground.  
He needed to run away fast.

But something came up his world was pitch black  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I-i cant! I cant see!”  
He couldn’t see

Tommyinnit was blind  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected turn now is it :b?
> 
> Also thanks a lot for the support guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in ao3 :D
> 
> Should i continue this?


End file.
